Day of Love
by MusicalMelody001
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and it seems like everyone in the entire world is matched up - except for Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy ends up convincing Raven to go to a party. What happens next? Planned to be a three-part story. BBxRae Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hey, guys! Happy Valentine's Day! Okay, so I know I told you a million times that I wasn't updating this weekend, but I got curious. I've always wanted to do a holiday one-shot, just as an experiment. But since I am physically unable to do such a thing, I figured I would just go ahead and make this a three-part. Oh well! Maybe some other time. So, here's the first part, right on Valentine's Day. The rest should come later, sorry! But I haven't left for camping yet - that's in a few minutes- so I am able to give you this tiny bit of almost-BBxRae. I have a basic idea of what comes next, but if you guys have any requests, that's awesome. Anyway, yeah, here's this week's chapter, my unplanned Valentine's Day present to you. (It was so unplanned, I started writing it at 11pm last night!) I hope you guys enjoy, and have an amazing Valentine's Day, even if you are spending it on the internet. I'd also like to say thanks for your continued support on my writing. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book, just like every day. She was also trying to block out the rest of the world, but that didn't seem to be happening today. She was halfway through the main character's internal monologue when a familiar green changeling interrupted her.<p>

"Hey, Rae, what'cha doin'?"

Raven looked up from the ink-covered tree and at Beast Boy's face. "Reading a book." she said flatly.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." he said, rubbing the back of his neck. There was silence for a few seconds, Raven waiting for Beast Boy to continue the conversation like he obviously wanted to, Beast Boy just standing there uncomfortably.

"Was there a point in this conversation?" Raven asked bluntly, anxious to return to her book.

Beast Boy jumped, he hadn't expected her to speak and her voice startled him. "No, I mean, yeah… sort of…"

Raven lifted one eyebrow, a symbol that she was listening and that he should get on with it. Beast Boy stopped rubbing his neck and lowered his arms, starting instead to fiddle with his fingers.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "It's just….. uh….. It's, you know, Valentine's day…. and everybody else is all paired up and busy…..I was just wondering…. if you wanted to… you know… hang out later? I mean, Star and Robin are out, and Cyborg has a date… Maybe we could… do something?" He looked both equal parts nervous and fearful of getting punched for his efforts.

"Beast Boy," Raven began, "I don't really-"

"I know," Beast Boy interrupted, "You don't _do_ Valentine's Day, or anything else for that matter. But, there's this party at this club tonight. Could we go to that? Please?"

Raven looked at his pleading face, and sighed. "Fine. What time does it start?"

Beast Boy looked shocked. "Really? I mean - Awesome! Around seven-ish, I think. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Raven stood up, closing her book as she did so. "Yeah, that's fine. See you then." With that, Raven left the living room, leaving the astonished - yet still quite happy - Beast Boy alone.

* * *

><p>Normally Raven didn't dress up - sometimes she actually detested all things pink and or sparkly - but she figured that that sort of thing was kind of required at a valentine's party at a club. Hopefully it would be dark, and nobody would recognize her.<p>

She went all-out - or, as far out as she would get considering her normal policy on girly things. She was wearing a knee-length A-line dress made of pink chiffon that showed off her supple curves, amazing figure, and ultra-thin waist. The dress had a V-neck bodice with intricate and sparkly beading, making her all but glow in direct light. Her makeup - never mind the surprise that she even wore makeup tonight at all - was applied slightly thicker than usual. Because she was going to a club, she reasoned, and the lighting would be dark, therefore more would be required for it to be seen. Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Her silver stilettos with sparkly straps matched her bracelet, which also, in turn, went with her necklace and chandelier earrings. It had been a while since she had worn earrings, and their unfamiliar weight felt strange when she moved her head, sending them swinging back and forth from their perch.

Raven looked at the clock. It was about six forty-five. She looked in the mirror once more, to make sure everything was still in order. Her lipstick remained unsmudged, the same with her mascara, and her hair was still perfectly positioned in a classy style up on her head - also sparkling with a dozen jeweled hair pins.

Raven went to check if she had enough money with her when she realized that she had left it in the kitchen. _Why_ she had brought it in there, she had no idea, but now she had to go retrieve it. Otherwise ready to go, she turned and left her room for the evening.


End file.
